


Why Did You Have To Take My Heart With You?

by LarryLovesStylinson



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fighting, First Kiss, Hope it doesnt suck ass, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt and Minho are like bros, Newts POV, Suspense, The Maze Runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas fic, you know Thomas is okay so everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesStylinson/pseuds/LarryLovesStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!"</p><p>He couldn't lose him. </p><p>He just couldn't.</p><p>Or: </p><p>Newt's POV when Thomas is about to enter the maze for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Do It, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of The Maze Runner books. All rights go to James Dashner. 
> 
> PS- This is a Newtmas Fic, so if you don't like that, DON'T READ! ENJOY!

"Newt! They're coming! I can see 'em!"

 

His head snapped up. As soon as his mind had processd the words, he realized his legs were already moving. Newt could feel his heart start to speed up as he saw the doors beginning to close. Thoughts started racing through his mind as he began to panic. Would they make it out in time? He wasn't sure if he'd be able to bare losing two of the closest people he had in this world. He'd lose it. And why hadn't they run through the doors if Tommy could see them already? Something must be wrong. What wa- Wait a minute. Newt's eyes darted to the anxious figure standing in front of the doors. Tommy.

 

That kid was honestly too curious for his own good. He bloody figured that out the day the Greenie came up in the box. His mouth was flying a mile a minute with questions that were just too complicated to answer then. But he did do better then any of them had ever faired on their first day. He had hidden away from everyone when he had been a Greenie. He'd been scared, confused, and angry. But Tommy? Nope, not him. He hadn't been like that. Sure, for the first day or two he had been lost, but after that, it was like Tommy had been in the Glade for as long as Alby. But Newt knew Tommy's curiosity would get him shucked sooner or later.

 

And that's why he had decided to take Tommy under his wing, showing him the ropes and helping him adjust to his new life. But as he spent more time with the Greenie, he felt things he had never felt before. Or at least that he could remember. But Newt was confident these were new feelings. He would feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he cracked a joke and made Tommy laugh, or when he and Tommy would sit side by side, leaning back on the maze's wall, and he'd feel Tommy's arm graze his, and when those hazel-green eyes would stare into his so intensely when he talked to Newt about something.

 

The bloody Greenie had grown on him definitely. But so much more than he had ever expected. Tommy had wormed his way right into Newt's heart, claiming part of it for himself. And for some reason, he was okay with that. Newt wanted to be someone that Tommy could look to for comfort, someone who would protect him and have his back. He wanted to be able to hold the younger boy close and whisper little nothings about a better future, together, if they ever got out of there, whenever he felt like it.

 

And it scared Newt sometimes, you know. When he thought about his feelings towards the shank. He knew it was dangerous to care about people. He knew that far too well. So many times before he had grown brotherly bonds with the boys around him, only to have those dear people taken away from him by the Grievers or the Changing. Too many times. But he knew. There was no point in trying to get rid of these feelings. The little bugger's face seemed to dominate his mind, day and night. And it didn't help that he had to see him all of the time, whether it be in the Glade, or in his dreams, he couldn't escape. And he didn't want to.

 

His eyes were locked on the figure he was getting closer and closer to with every step he took. But it wasn't quick enough. He was half way there now. But it wasn't close enough. Dread filled him as he saw just the slightest twitch in the boy's leg. His heart beat against his chest violently as he saw Tommy's body tense up, like a predator would just before it striked and went for the kill. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't do something so utterly stupid. So threatening to his own life. Alby had laid down the rules. The doors were now about seven feet apart. Please Minho. Please Alby. Get out of there. And then he saw it. His breathing stopped when he saw Tommy's right foot move the slightest inch forward. No.

 

"Don't do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!"

 

He screamed out in fury, hoping the sound would penetrate through Tommy's mind, making him stop. But his heart broke a little inside, his hope fading away, when he saw no reaction from Tommy. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he pushed himself to run as hard as he could, blocking out the pain from his leg completely, his whole being focused on reaching Tommy before a final decision reached Tommy's mind. The doors were almost closed at this point. Five feet. Four feet. Three feet. Still no Minho or Alby. He felt his heart fill with anguish as the realization set in that his two best friends were gone. If they had any chance before to get out, they would have taken it by now. But he could mourn later. He forced those thoughts away because he still had a chance to save one out of the three. And he hoped he could.

 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He was about ten feet away from Tommy. His right arm stretched out in front of him, reaching, like it could make up for the distance in between them. Then he saw it. Just as the doors were about to close. He saw it. The decision being made. Tommy's body listening to his brain's orders. He saw it, and he could hear his heart break along side of his body shutting down. Tommy turned his body to the side all the while throwing himself towards the doors, the momentum helping carry him towards his destination. Just as Tommy's left foot made it's way through the slim opening, the doors closed with a thunderous bang, the sound tearing it's way right through Newt. The doors were shut.

 

Newt felt his body collapse onto the ground where Tommy had been, just moments ago, his legs giving out from under him. The momentum of his run had caused the impact of the fall to be rough, causing him to land on his knees, his upper body laying itself down on top of his legs, with his head bowed down and his hands falling lifelessly beside it. He knew he was panting hard, his chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace. But he couldn't hear anything. His eyes were wide open, staring at the ground in what seemed to be shock. No. No no no no no. No. He didn't make it in time.

 

He slowly craned his neck up, looking at the closed doors of the maze. His hand slowly made its way up in the air, hovering above the line in the wall where the doors met. His hand started to shake as his vision blurred with tears. It was like a dam just before it broke. Everything built up, until suddenly, it all just exploded. An anguished scream was ripped out of him, his palm firmly landing on the wall, his head falling back between his knees, having no energy left to lift it. Another cry came from his throat, one after the other, sobs finally taking over his body. He heard the heavy footfalls which must have belonged to Chuck. Soon, he heard the other Gladers come up around him, but none tried to console him, for even though they had been doing their duties, they had all kept a worried eye on the doors. They had seen what happened. They saw that Minho and Alby didn't make it. They had seen Tommy enter the maze. They had seen Newt break down. All of their heads bowed down, some tears falling, for the loss of the three souls.

 

But Newt didn't care about anything going on around him. He felt lifeless. He felt empty. Minho, who he considered a brother. A person who he could relate to and understand and just talk to. Gone. Alby, a best friend, someone he could look to for guidance and who could get them all through the hard times together, as their leader. Gone. And Tommy. He let out a whimper at the thought of him. An innocent boy. Taken from the life he knew and thrown into a place he didn't belong. Someone who had given Newt a new kind of hope. Someone who gave Newt a new outlook on life. Someone who Newt had unknowingly given his heart to, getting it ripped to pieces in the end. Gone.

 

Another taken from him by the maze.

 

Why? Why did it have to be him?

 

No one tried to get Newt up as he laid there through the night. They were all mourning. They understood.

 

But did they really?

 

That night, through puffy red eyes, Chuck looked out into the glade from his bed, looking at the last place he had and would ever see his new friend. Sniffling, his eyes shifted downwards, catching a glimpse of Newt. Still crumpled in the same position as before. He could just barely see the boy's hand on the wall. He could just barely make out the audible sobs. But what he could see clearly, was a broken person. Maybe too damaged to be fixed.

 

What used to be a hopeful boy, now just an empty shell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I RIGHT MORE FICS ABOUT THIS PAIRING? AND SHOULD IT BE SEXY TIMES OR ZEE FLUFF?! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. Memories and The Return

Newt's body jumped as he woke up, gasping. He started coughing. He couldn't breathe. He was choking. He felt like he was suffocating. It was like he was drowning in a pool of water.

 

_Deep breaths, you shank. Bloody breathe!_

 

And suddenly, he could. In and out. In and out. In and out. He forced his lungs to take in the much needed air, his rapid breathing eventually evening out. He allowed his body to gently fall back to the ground where he had just been sleeping. As he did, he let out a grunt. His body was aching all over, most likely from laying in the same position all night. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at first, letting them adjust to the sun glaring down at the Glade, blinking at a fast pace. After a few moments, he brought his left hand to a solid place on the ground, pushing off with a soft grunt, his right hand supporting his upper body weight. While doing this, he maneuvered his legs out from under him, angling them so that they were stretched out in front of him. He let out a strained breath as he felt his back hit the concrete of the wall, finding a comfortable enough position to sit, his body sagging, feeling like he'd just run a marathon non-stop, even though he just had a full night's worth of sleep.

 

As he looked out into the Glade, he could see some of the other Gladers waking up and mulling around, getting ready for the day to do their daily tasks. He could faintly smell the familiar scent of smoke in the distance, no doubt Frypan already making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen area. There was a breeze in the air today, causing the tree leaves to rustle against each other. The clouds were big and fluffy in the sky, beckoning those who had the luxury to just sit and watch them go by all day. It seemed like everything was as it always was. If only for just a moment.

 

_"Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby,” he said, almost exasperated, internally shaking his head at Alby's rough nature._

 

_He'll only make the Greenie even more scared than he already is, he thought letting out an inaudible sigh. It was always hard the first couple of days. It was for all of them._

 

_“Kid’s gonna have a buggin’ heart attack, nothin’ even been heard yet.” He slowly bent down and extended his hand toward the boy, hoping he appeared friendly and non-threatening. He didn't want the shank to close himself off from them, like many of the past Greenies had done before, including himself._

 

_“Name’s Newt, Greenie, and we’d all be right cheery if ya’d forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here.” He felt a flash of smugness go through him when the boy reached out hesitantly to clasp his hand in a firm shake with his own. He always teased Alby about how he needed to be more approachable. He wasn't going let Alby forget about this one for a while. And based on the grin he could see on Minho's face out of the corner of his eye, he could tell too._

 

_But as soon as he felt his skin make contact with the boy's, it was like all thought fled from his mind. He felt his heartbeat start to gradually increase, until it felt like it was about bang out of his chest. When he felt that warm hand close around his own, he felt weird tingles shoot up and down his spine. And his stomach. It felt like feathers were tickling him, over and over again, but it wasn't the kind he wanted to get away from. They felt...nice. His face scrunched up in confusion, his brows furrowing. He glanced up to look into the boy's unique eyes, only to find them trained on his already, looking as if they were searching for something. Had he felt it too? Just as he was about to ask, the Greenie had already fired off another question directed at their short-tempered leader. Which lead to the boy being hauled to his feet, gripped by the collar of his shirt, causing his hand to be pulled out of Newt's, leaving a cold feeling in it's wake. He had stayed crouched there for a few more seconds, before shaking his head, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, as he rose to his feet. What had all that been about? Shaking his head once more, he walked over to Ably and the Greenie, pulling him out of the former's grasp before he could ring the poor shank's neck._

 

His fingers thread through his long, blonde strands of hair, pulling so hard it felt like they could come out at anytime. But Newt didn't care. He could feel tears start to blur his vision. Start to sting his already puffy eyes. As he bent his knees so that they touched his chest, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep his pitiful sounds from escaping him, a few tears sliding from his eyes.

 

I'm so sorry, Alby. I'm sorry, Minho. I didn't deserve your friendship. I didn't deserve your trusts. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save them. I wasn't fast enough. If I had been a little bit faster. I could've saved them. I could've saved... He let out a huff of air that sounded like a mixture of a cry and a sob.

 

Him.

 

" _What are those?” He had whispered to Newt. He almost rolled his eyes. The Greenie never shut his mouth. But, Newt did have to admit the little bugger was growing on him. And fast. But that didn't make the constant stream of 'What's' and 'Why's' and 'How's' any less annoying. It was a valid question, he supposed. The red lights surrounding them cast a dark shadow around them that just screamed 'Shucking run!' But Newt knew this was something Tommy needed to see. He stood close the green ivy hanging on the wall, some of the vines so long, they hit the floor._

 

_"When you bloody need to know, you’ll know, Greenie.” He voice was soft, but firm, in a bit of a reprimanding way._

 

_"Well, it’s kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions." The Greenie, or Thomas- as he said he was called, paused, before saying something Newt would never expect a newbie to say, especially to him._

 

_"Shank,” he added, his tone suggesting sarcasm._

 

_Newt eyes widened in shock before he broke out in a laugh, partly because of surprise, partly from him using their slang, and a major part from the weird way it sounded coming from Thomas' mouth, how it sounded so unused yet right at the same time, coming from his smooth voice. From the way he said it, Newt knew he meant no harm. He knew the boy wasn't mocking the Glader slang they used. It was almost like he was... teasing Newt? In a playful way? Another reason he had been so surprised. The Greenie wasn't afraid of him. He hung around Newt like Newt hung around Minho. He wasn't afraid to rough around with him. He liked that. He suddenly cut himself off. This wasn't a time to joke around. Thomas still had to see something._

 

_"I like you, Greenie. Now shut it and let me show ya somethin’.” He wasn't quite sure why he said that, to be perfectly honest. 'I like you, Greenie.' Trust him, it was true. Just a bit out of the blue. He guess he had just felt the urge to say it. To let Thomas know he had a friend here, seeing as some of the others weren't too fond of him. Yeah, there was that Chuckie kid who was nice to him and called him his friend. But then again, who didn't Chuck consider his friend and like from the start? Well, except for Gally. He was a slinthead piece of klunk. And trust him. He knew that for a fact. 2 years of livin' with that bugger. He almost shook his head at the thought._

 

_He stepped towards the wall that was almost all the way concealed by ivy, until he reached out and started lifting some vines up, until he found it. It was a small window Minho had found while exploring the place a while back. But once they had found out what could be seen through the window, they painted over it, with materials they had requested from the Box, for the sake of the more squeamish Gladers who couldn't stand the sight of a Griever. But they had left a small part of the window untouched for many reasons. One of which was to show Greenies what was in the maze so they weren't tempted to wander off and explore. Newt didn't like having to do this, but if it meant Thomas would understand and keep him safe, he was willing to do it. Once Newt found the clear section, he lifted the vines, so the other boy could get a better look. And he waited._

 

_"What’re we looking for?” Thomas whispered. Newt almost let out a chuckle. It was becoming amusing to him at just how many things this Greenie could ask in a day. But instead, he let out a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily, before turning his head towards Thomas, a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, until he realized how close their faces were to each other. He could feel Thomas' warm breath fanning his face with every rise and fall of his chest, causing goosebumps to break out all over Newt's arm._

 

_When Thomas didn't receive a response, he turned his head towards him, an expectant look on his face. But it went away once he saw Newt staring straight into his eyes, an intense look in them. Newt let his eyes trail over the brunette's features, from his bright brown eyes, to his soft-looking, pink lips, and his bloody chiseled jaw. He realized he was probably staring for way too long, looking back up into Thomas' eyes, feeling heat flush in his cheeks, only to see that the other boy seemed to be studying his face as well, looking at him with unwavering eyes, like he was mentally tracing every detail. Newt realized that if he moved forward just the slightest inch, their lips would be touching, and he would feel those soft pink lips against his own. He would feel thos- All of a sudden, he remembered why they were there, why they were that close to begin with. Clearing his throat a bit, he seemed to catch Thomas' attention, who appeared like he just snapped out of a trance. The boy looked out of the window once again, his face looking just as confused as Newt felt. He took a deep calming breath in through his nose, exhaling with a shudder, before replying to Thomas' question that was almost long forgotten by now._

 

_"Hold your undies, boy. One’ll be comin’ along soon enough.”_

 

He felt cold, the breeze causing him to shiver, even though it was one of the nicest days, weather-wise, they'd had all month. He glared down at his bad leg through tear filled eyes. He wrapped his arms even tighter around his legs than they already were, rocking himself slightly. He stared emotionlessly at the sun that had gradually started to rise more and more as time went on.

 

He should've said more. More about how he cared. He should've said everything he felt. He should've been more open. Before it was too late to save them. Save him.

 

_Newt nodded his head. Tommy deserved more credit than he got around here. His smile became more genuine, a contrast to the forced ones he had been giving out a lot lately._

 

_"You’re as smart as you look, Tommy. That’s one of the reasons we run this place all nice and busylike. You get lazy, you get sad. Start givin’ up. Plain and simple.” He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he could've sworn he saw a tint of red grace Tommy's face. No, it couldn't be. He thought, knowing his feelings would never get returned, and he didn't want to mess up such a bloody good relationship. There were very few in the Glade that Newt actually liked hanging around. And Tommy was pretty high up on that list._

 

His body lip trembled, wanting the rest of his body to follow in pursuit, but he couldn't. He couldn't cry anymore. It felt physically impossible. He felt drained. He felt exhausted. He felt done with it all. They'd been searching for a way out for two years. Two shucking years. And the only people to escape the maze are dead. He swallowed with a dry throat, his heart feeling heavy.

 

You should have been more appreciative. He was there for you, Newt thought emotionlessly. He died trying to save two other people. He was selfless. A one of a kind. But now, he was gone.

 

 _"Shut_ _your hole, Greenie!” He had yelled, his stress and concern turning into anger, causing him to lash out. At Tommy. “Not a bloody week you’ve been here! You think I wouldn’t risk my life in a second to save those lugs?” After his outburst, he looked at Thomas. And he hated himself. He hated that hurt, almost betrayed look on his face, especially since he put it there. He realized what he had done, he'd hurt one of the closest people he had, he hurt Tommy, and so he apologized. He truly felt sorry, but he knew it was going to linger between them for some time. He figured they could work it out later, once he made a plan on what to do for the future, seeing as the chances of Minho and Alby makin' it out looked bloody slim. So he put his hand on Thomas' shoulder, feeling his own hope drain out of him, letting it drop carelessly to his side, before walking away_.

 

Newt stared at the green grass he sat on, feeling such strong emotions. Self-loathing, shame, sadness, anger, pain, hate. He didn't know what to do with himself. What could he do? How could he get back to his life in the Glade without the people who gave him life in the first place and made it worth living for?

 

The last thing you ever did was yell at him. That was the last thing you did. That's what you get to remember him by. How you lashed out at him. How you told him to slim it. Called him a Greenie. How you put sadness in those eyes. How he probably hated you before he... Before he... He bit down on his bottom lip hard before it could tremble. He couldn't even think the words. He slowly titled his head back, letting it hit the wall with a thud. He closed his eyes.

 

Before... He lost his Tommy.

 

*********************************************

 

He sat there for a good hour or two. Empty brown eyes staring a hole into the ground. Earlier, Frypan had come up to him carrying a plate of food. He bended down to place it next to him when he hadn't responded to his presence. He shot Newt a not so subtle sympathetic glance before he headed back to the kitchen area. He didn't eat it. How could he have an appetite. How could anyone eat after...last night? He definitely couldn't. He could tell a lot of the Gladers had stared at him as they passed by and worked on their tasks, but thankfully they didn't try to console him, knowing how close Minho and Alby had been to Newt. They probably knew it would take awhile for him to get back on track. So no one bothered him.

 

Until someone decided to.

 

Gally.

 

Newt saw the black-haired boy walking up to him from the corner of his eye, determination in his stride. He didn't bother looking up even when Gally had stopped right in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"C'mon, Newt. Get up." Annoyance practically dripped from his tone. Newt didn't respond.

 

"Look, I get you're all upset over Alby and Minho, we all are. But you need to quit bein' a shuckin' crybaby and get back to work. We need all the manpower we can get now that we're two men short."

 

Newt felt a spark of anger and irritation ignite inside of him. The way Gally spoke these words so casually. Like he was discussing the weather. Like these weren't people they had both talked to, not even 24 hours ago. Like they both hadn't known these people for two years. But as he replayed the words over in his head, rage slowly started to boil in him. He finally titled his head up to look at the boy, gritting his teeth.

 

"We lost three people ya heartless piece of klunk! And you shucking know it! I get it Gally. You didn't like- You didn't like-" He couldn't say his name," him. Even though he didn't bloody do anythin' to you! How could you just act like we didn't lose him just 'cause you didn't want to get to know 'em!?"

 

As he spoke, his voice gradually rose from a strained whisper to shouting, so loud that it drew some Gladers' attention, but they stayed where they were. Gally's face looked shocked as he finished his rant, before it slowly became a familiar shade of red, indicating his anger. He crouched down, looking at Newt in an almost condescending way. When he spoke, his voice was oddly calm.

 

"Listen here, Newt." He said his name like he was talking about a Griever." You want to know my honest opinion?"

 

Newt really didn't. He'd had enough of Gally already. 

 

"No."

 

"Too shuckin' bad. I have my reasons why I didn't like the little Greenie. And you know what I thought when I saw him go into the maze?" He saw Gally's mouth slowly form into a sadistic looking smirk.

 

"Stop runnin' your bloody mouth right now." He spoke curtly, his voice laced with a warning, just wanting the brunette out of his sight.

 

Gally spoke as if he hadn't heard him at all.

 

"I thought, 'Good. Now I don't have to see that slinthead anymore.'" When he said his next words, his voice had dropped to a whisper. 

 

"I hope he was scared before he died. I hope his death was painful. I hope he was torn limb from limb. I hope he cried out for help. I-" He was cut off by a fist in his face.

 

Newt only saw red as he jumped up and threw himself at Gally, knocking them both to the ground. Before Gally could recover from the blow, he pulled his fist back and brought it back down to his face. Again and again. He couldn't think of anything else other than bringing Gally pain. Images of _him_ , getting lost in the maze. Being scared. A Griever finding him. He let out an almost animalistic yell of fury before he punched Gally yet again, hearing a satisfying crunch under his fist.

 

The other boy suddenly flipped him over, causing his back to hit the ground with a painful thud. Then, Gally started hitting him back. He could faintly hear shouts coming from somewhere, but all he cared about was getting away from the fists intending to hurt him. He struggled as he tried to get out from under the body hovering over his. He was successful in blocking a few of the punches, his hands taking the blunt of the hard blows.

 

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of his chest, literally. He was a bit disoriented as he looked around, seeing the rest of the Gladers had come over to stop the fight. He looked behind him to see Frypan holding him by the shoulders, a panicked look on his face. Then he looked over to see Gally being held back by Winston, who didn't look all too keen on holding back his angry friend. But as soon as he made eye contact with Gally, it was like a wild animal had been released from it's cage again. He started struggling to get out of Frypan's grip, seeing Gally try to do the same. Everyone was yelling, trying to keep order. Newt didn't care. He just wanted to give Gally what he deserved.

 

"You bloody slinthead! Don't you dare say that again! You bloody take it back you pile of klunk!"

 

"You messed with the wrong person, you shuck! I'm gonna kill you!" 

 

A loud thunderous sound echoed throughout the Glade. It sounded like two rocks grinding against each other, like an animal screeching. The sudden bang caught everyone's attention. It was familiar. One they'd all heard before. The doors were opening.

 

 Everyone had quieted down, all of them turning to stare at the doors. Using the distraction to his advantage, Gally shrugged off Winston's hands from his shoulders. The movement alerted everyone but before anyone could make a grab for him, he spoke in a whisper, pointing a finger in Newt's direction, his expression filled with hatred.

 

"Don't come near me, you shuck. If I see you again, you're dead." And with that, he ran off, his hand cradling his nose that was practically gushing blood, heading towards the area where the Med-jacks usually patched people up.

 

Newt didn't even look at Gally, his eyes still trained on the halfway opened doors. Frypan hesitantly let him go, seeing his attention wasn't on the retreating figure. 

 

Newt didn't know why he felt hope bubbling up inside of him. When his feet finally stopped moving, he realized they had brought him to the line where the doors opened. The line they weren't allowed to pass. He didn't know what he was searching for so frantically. He knew that no one, absolutely no one. Survived a night in the maze. 

 

His eyes fell shut when the doors had opened completely. He knew there was nothing there. But... He had to check. He opened his eyes, scanning the the maze. From the corners of his eyes, he saw the other Gladers start to turn away and walk back to their tasks, some letting out sighs and shaking their heads. Probably feeling sorry for him. He felt Frypan's heavy hand fall on his shoulder, leaving it there for a few moments, before his friend let it drop to his side.

 

"I'm really sorry, man. I'm always around when you need someone to talk to." And with that, he headed back with the others.

 

He closed his eyes again, before any tears could fall. Just as he'd suspected. No one.

 

The only other Glader than him who stayed at the doors was Chuck. Newt knew the kid had grown a liking to _him._ He let out a shuddering breath, letting his head bow down. 

 

Just as he was about to walk away from the place he'd had his heart ripped out at, he heard Chuck let out a gasp.

 

"No shucking way." Just by speaking these three words, the boy sounded breathless. Newt could hear the disbelief in his tone.

 

He opened his eyes in confusion, a furrow in his brow as he looked at the boy. What was going on with him?

 

He saw how Chuck's eyes had grown as wide as saucers, his mouth gaping. The boy snapped his head in his direction, startling Newt, before he frantically started pointing towards the maze. He was mouthing words, but no sound was coming out.

 

His eyebrows scrunched together even more. He slowly turned his head to look at what had the boy so shocked. And when he did, he let out a gasp, stumbling back on shaking legs, before he got his footing, rushing back to the line, breathing hard.

 

It couldn't be. But he was seeing it with his very own eyes right in front of him. It was Minho. He had survived. He had survived a night in the maze. He saw Minho stumbling towards the opening, where Chuck and him were standing, grinning when he saw their mouths wide open, shaking his head a bit like he couldn't believe it himself. But... he was alone. No Ably. No...

 

Then, he saw a flash of blue. At first, he got scared for his friend, thinking it was a bloody Griever. But when he got a good look at what it really was, his vision started to blur. How? Could it be? Could it really be? Be...

 

"Thomas?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one and then I'll be done with this fic! The next chapter is gonna be the reaction chapter and there's gonna be a *looks left and right* kiss! It'll be up soon! Hope you guys like the fic so far!(And if you couldn't tell, Newt's flashbacks in italics are words and scenes that actually happened in the book, just from Newt's POV and a newtmas twist on them:) )


	3. Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not getting out this last chapter sooner! I know it's been months but I've just not had the time. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter(I hope it's not crappy) and again sorry!

He couldn't move. His body was frozen in place. He could only stand by and watch the two runners make their way towards the doors, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. They had survived. Both of them. They were alive.

 

As he scanned Minho's face, he saw that, even though the boy was panting like he had lost a lung, he was smirking at Newt's dumbfounded expression, which was perfectly reasonable. But when he shifted his eyes to Thomas, all he saw was a look of relief, happiness, and annoyingly cute optimism that the brunette just carried around with him all of the time.

 

Suddenly, Newt felt an indescribable anger course through him.

 

His feet had a mind of their own as they brought him into the maze, meeting the two boys halfway.

 

"How in the bloody shuck are you both still alive?!" He felt light-headed at the emotions running through him at that moment. He knew he was probably shouting, but he couldn't help it.

 

Minho just laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, a smile lighting up his face. Newt felt his shoulders slump a little. Even though his heart was beating at a rate probably not considered healthy, he was relieved his longtime friend was safe and back to the place they called home.

 

"Thank Thomas here. If it wasn't for him, we'd both be a Griever's late night snack." Minho shook his head, letting out a snort of disbelief, like he couldn't comprehend that they were alive either.

 

At the mention of the Greenie, he felt his anger fuel up again. He whipped his head towards Thomas, the boy's face showing shock at the abrupt movement.

 

"What in the bloody shuck were you thinking, Thomas?! We told you not to go into the maze! _I_ told you not to go into the maze! What's wrong with you, huh? Why didn't you listen? You have a death wish or something?!" He was definitely shouting this time. He felt instant regret and guilt when he saw a look of hurt flash in the boy's eyes, before Thomas looked down at the ground. He wanted to apologize, say something to make it better, but he couldn't. His mind was racing too fast for him to think straight.

 

He felt Minho's hands shove at his shoulders a bit, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him take a step back, away from Thomas.

 

"Whoa, Newt. Take it easy. Even though I will admit it was a shucking stupid decision." Minho's eyes shifted to Thomas, nudging him on the side softly, before looking back at him. "He saved our lives. One of th- No. _The_ bravest thing I've ever seen." He gave Thomas a pat on the back, causing a blush to rise in the brunette's cheeks as he spared Minho a grateful glance.

 

Newt stared hard at Thomas for a second, before he thought about something.

 

"Wait. Our lives. What do you mean?" He asked, his voice softer than it had been before but confused.

 

"Alby is still alive." Hearing the voice he thought he'd never hear again speak was just another shock to him at hearing this revelation. He struggled to find his voice before stuttering out his next words.

 

"Alby? Where is h-"

 

Minho cut him off, giving him a serious look. His mouth clamped shut, wanting an answer.

 

"We think he's still alive." He said while looking at Thomas as a reassurance. "We don't know for sur-"

 

Thomas interrupted him, finishing Minho's thoughts and wanting to give Newt hope.

 

"But I tied him up high enough that the thing couldn't reach him. Plus, he was hidden by some of the vines dangling arou-"

 

"You tied Alby up? Why did you bloody tie Alby up?" This was just becoming more and more mind boggling to him.

 

"I had to, Newt. The Griever would've gotten him if we had just left him there." As Thomas said this, Newt could see in the corner if his eye, Mihno's head tilted down. His brow furrowed as he assessed his friend. He'd have to ask about that later.

 

"...the place where the Griever died. So he should still be in the same place."

 

Newt's mind froze. A Griever. Dead? He thought those things couldn't be destroyed. But how? How could it have died? Wait...There's no way. Two Gladers against a Griever. Had they really been able to kill a Gri-

 

"You killed a Griever?!" Newt jumped at the loud outburst that came from behind him. Then he let out a sigh. Chuck. He'd forgotten about the little bugger.

 

When he turned around, he noticed the rest of the Gladers, except Gally of course, had formed a tightly huddled group so that everyone could see the two boys. The looks he could see ranged anywhere from shock, awe, disbelief, happiness, and relief. And at Chuck's question, he heard a few gasps emit from the crowd.

 

He let out a harsh breath. He couldn't handle everyones questions right now. He turned to Chuck.

 

"Go tell everyone to go back to their tasks, alright? And tell the Med-jacks to be ready." He saw Chuck's mouth start to open in protest.

 

"Now, Chuck."

 

"B-But." At Newt's glare, he quickly said 'okay.' The curly-haired boy let out a huff and started jogging back towards the entrance of the maze, casting little looks back at the two Gladers, obviously still shocked they had survived the night.

 

Newt turned back towards the two boys with his eyes closed, rubbing at his temple slightly. After a few moments, he opened them. When he looked at Thomas, he found the boy staring at him with a look of concern and something else he just couldn't decipher. When the boy realized he had been caught staring, he looked away, a tint of pink blooming on his cheeks. Even though Newt knew this was a serious time, he couldn't stop the flutters in his stomach that he felt at seeing Tommy's face again. He let out a tired sigh.

 

"Alright, let's go get Alby."

 

They didn't have to run far to find him. He was there, hanging in the vines just like Thomas had left him. It hurt Newt deeply to see one of his best friends like that. They wouldn't be able to tell if he was dead or not until they got him down from the wall.

 

It turns out Alby wasn't dead, just unconscious from his countless wounds. It took all three of them, but they eventually got him down in a quick time of about 5 minutes. Minho and Thomas worked together, carefully carrying him while Newt guided the way to the entrance of the maze, where the Med-jacks stood waiting with a makeshift stretcher.

 

"Thomas, go on and get some food." Newt didn't look at him as he spoke, his eyes trained on Alby as they walked along side his stretcher.

 

Thomas looked at him in alarm. "But Newt, I need to make sure Alby is okay. I have t-"

 

"Go Thomas." Newt knew he was being cold, but he still felt so hurt from thinking the Greenie had been dead for a whole night.

 

Thomas looked even more hurt, but didn't say anything. He just looked at Newt one last time, then sharply turned away from the group, heading towards the hut with smoke coming from it, undoubtedly from Frypan's cooking.

 

Newt could see Minho looking at him from the corner of his eye, but refused to look at him.

 

When they got to the Med-jack's station, they quickly assessed Alby's injuries. They confirmed he was going through The Changing. The only reason he wasn't screaming was because he was unconscious, but he'd probably be awake within the day. Newt felt horrible that Alby had to go through The Changing, but he reasoned with himself that it was a lot better being dead. Or at least he tried to convince himself death was worse than suffering through this.

 

After making sure their friend was in a stable condition, they left to go get Minho some food. When they got to the dining area, Newt was disappointed that Tommy wasn't anywhere to be seen. After finding an empty table, they sat together quietly for a few minutes before Minho broke the silence.

 

"So why are you being so mean to Thomas? Thought you'd be relieved to see the little Greenie. You know. With you having a crush on him and all." He spoke these words casually as he sipped on his stew.

 

Newt choked on his water, his eyes widening. He looked at Minho in alarm as he grasped for something to say.

 

"What the shuck are yo- I have no ide- What do yo-"

 

"Newt." Minho was smirking at him at this point. "It's obvious. The way you look at him, the way you're always trying to be the one to help him. Your little chats. It's actually kind of cute." He took a bite out of his bread, speaking with his mouth full. "I just don't understand why you're bein' a klunk to him. I mean you did see that he's alive, right?"

 

Newt was about to protest, deny his feelings, but with the way Minho was staring at him, he knew there was no reason in trying to lie, especially to someone who knew him so well.

 

He let out a breath. "It's just... When I realized I had feelings for him... I was scared. Minho, we don't live in a safe world. At least, this part of the world. Trapped in this maze. Fallin' for someone. It's one of the most idiotic things a bugger could do. Because now I don't have to only worry about myself. I have to worry about him. I can't just turn it off. This worry I have for him. This constant concern. H-He's wormed his way into my heart. And... I want him to stay, but I'm afraid I can't always keep him safe. Especially with how bloody curious he is." He shook his head, biting his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. "I felt how it is to lose him. When he went into the maze. I mean, of course I was heartbroken over you and Alby, but it hit me like a train to think that Greenie was... dead."

 

Minho looked at him with a mix of concern and wonder, before pulling him into a hug. Newt was surprised for a second, before hugging him right back. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Minho pulled back enough so that he could whisper in Newt's ear.

 

"Sounds like you're at the point of no return, buddy. You should tell him." Feeling Newt start to pull back in protest, Minho held on even tighter.

 

"And before you say no, listen to me. You're right. We live in a bad world, Newt. But that just means we have to treasure the things we have and make the most of them. And what's the worst thing Thomas could say if you told him how you felt? I'll tell you. He'd let you down gently and ask if you could still be friends. You know why? Because Thomas is a good guy. And as your friend." He gently pulled back from the hug, laying a hand on Newt's shoulder, giving him one of his signature smiles, "I approve."

 

For the first time in 24 hours, Newt let a genuine smile appear on his face, blinking away his tears.

 

"Thanks, man. And by the way, I'm glad you're alive too, ya shank." He said, giving Minho a crooked grin. His friend let out a laugh, nudging Newt on the shoulder.

 

"Im glad too, man. And you better be glad, 'cause I'm not goin' anywhere for a while. Now you go win that Greenie's heart." He made little shooing motions at him before turning his attention back to his meal, a smile still on his face.

 

Before Newt could walk out of hearing distance, Minho remembered something.

 

"Oh, and I'll call a meeting in about an hour." At Newt's nod, he went back to eating. Newt had forgotten that some of the Gladers would be mad that Thomas had broken a rule. Never go into the maze. Some of them would want Thomas to be punished. Especially Gally, he thought with a sour expression. But Newt didn't think they had any room to talk. What Tommy did was brave. Braver than anything anyone of them had ever done.

 

Newt quickly walked away from the dining hall, his eyes scanning across the Glade for Thomas. No luck. He then walked over to the area where the Greenie usually slept. And again, no Thomas. But he did find Chuck.

 

"Chuck." Said boy looked startled as he heard his name called. He calmed down a bit when he saw it was just Newt, but he still looked a bit worried about something.

 

"Oh, hey Newt." He said with an almost sad tone. Newt paused for a moment before continuing.

 

"Have you seen Thomas?" At the sound of the other Glader's name, Chuck seemed to perk up a bit. He nodded.

 

"Yeah, he came over here a couple of minutes ago, but when I tried to talk to him, he just ignored me. He seemed really upset over something." Chuck's shoulders slumped when he told Newt this information.

 

Newt hoped Thomas wasn't upset over him. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to be hated by the Greenie. He looked down at Chuck, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

"It's okay, Chuck. Thomas is just a little stressed out. Do you know where he went? I'll have a talk with him." He just hoped he wouldn't react badly when he told Thomas about his feelings for him.

 

Chuck nodded, pointing in the direction of the forest. Newt was a bit relieved. At least they'd have some privacy to talk. He nodded to Chuck, patting his shoulder one more time.

 

"Thanks, Chuck. I'll see ya around." He heard Chuck's 'okay' as he left in the direction that the boy had pointed.

 

When he reached the forest, he only had to walk a little ways until he found Thomas. The boy was sat against a tree with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Newt took in a deep breath before speaking up.

 

"Hey Tommy."

 

Thomas quickly stood up, startled by the voice, but relaxed when he saw it was just Newt. But then he suddenly wiped his face of all emotions, leaving a blank look in his eyes.

 

"Oh, so now you're callin' me Tommy, huh?" He said, shocking Newt. When Thomas glanced at his face, he let out a bitter chuckle, turning around so that his back was facing Newt.

 

"You know back at the maze, you didn't seem very happy to see me." He let out a sniffle."I-I thought you cared about me. You know, maybe just a little. I mean, I care about you." He let his head hang. He paused for a second before continuing. "What, were you like, disappointed or something? Were you hoping I had gotten killed?" On the last word, his voice cracked.

 

Thomas was suddenly whipped around by two hard hands on his shoulders. He was pushed up against the tree, Newt crowding his space. Before he could question him or try and push him off, he felt two soft lips press against his. He let out a yelp, eyes wide staring at Newt's closed ones for a few seconds. Then, he slowly let his own eyelids fall shut, kissing the taller boy back.

 

Newt couldn't believe what Thomas was saying. That he could even think Newt thought bad about him. He felt his eyes water as the boy continued his speech. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't let one of the most important people in his life think he hated him. His body had a mind of its own as he walked over to the Greenie and started kissing him.

 

Thomas' lips felt so soft against his own. He had been wanting this for so long. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and panic start to build in his throat when he didn't feel the boy kiss back. Just as he was about to pull away and apologize furiously, he felt those lips start to move against his own. He let out a desperate sound, gently bringing his hand to cup the side of Thomas' face. Their lips moved in sync, tentative at first, then becoming bolder as time passed by, only parting to take in ragged gulps of air.

 

Once the kiss began to cool down, Newt slowly detached his lips from Thomas', only to rest his his forehead against the Greenie's, both boys taking a minute to catch their breaths.

 

They stayed that way for a few moments before Newt gently pulled his face away from Thomas'. He watched as Thomas' eyes slowly opened, the look in his eyes confused, hopeful, and something else Newt couldn't decipher.

 

"Don't you ever think that you don't matter to me, Tommy. I do care about you. So much." His voice was quiet but rough, needing to get this out. He knew his cheeks were on fire, but he needed Thomas to know how he felt. Thomas' eyes were wide as he continued, his hands moving from Thomas' cheek to grip his shoulders.

 

"I never thought that you'd become so important to me when you first came up in the box, Greenie. But... the more I got to know you, the more attached I became to you. I felt you... making your way into my heart. " He took a deep breath. "When I saw you go into the maze." He shook his head."It felt like my bloody heart stopped. By the time I made it to the door, it was too late. I-I sat there all night, cryin' my shuckin' eyes out. I didn't want to leave, not until those doors opened, and I could see that you were really gone, even though deep down I already thought you were... dead." He took in a shuddering breath."I was only callin' you Thomas because I was so mad you'd put yourself in danger like that. I-I'm just sorry about all of this." He let his head fall, dropping his hands from Thomas' shoulders, letting a hand run over his face.

 

Thomas was silent. Newt didn't want to look up, in fear of what he would see. Disgust? Anger? He couldn't bare it.

 

Just as he was about to turn, he felt a hand genlty turn his face up. When he saw Thomas' face, he was surprised to find tears falling down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but two lips were already on his before he could say anything.

 

He let out a squeak of surprise. He couldn't believe it. Could Tommy really like him back? He only thought he had kissed him back because he'd felt pressured into it. Before he could think anymore, he felt both of Thomas' hands come up to cup his face bringing him closer. He let his hands rest lightly on Thomas' hips, pulling him in tighter. When they parted, both of the boys were pantly softly. Newt let his nose rub against Thomas' in a slow fashion. When he looked into Thomas' eyes, he could only see happiness.

 

"When I came here, it was always you, Newt. I grew close to you and I realized I had feelings for you. But... I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and it would ruin everything. So I just settled for friendship." He turned those hopeful eyes to look into Newt's." I-I really like you, Newt. You have a place in my heart too." He gave Newt a shy smile.

 

Newt gave him a blinding smile in return, pulling him in for a close hug. He brought his mouth to Thomas' ear, his warm breath hitting the side of his face.

 

"Please don't ever leave me again. I couldn't bloody take it. Please Tommy, Please. Promise me." And he really didn't think he could take the heartbreak he felt not 24 hours ago. Not again. He felt Thomas squeeze him back even tighter in response. He felt a shudder go through his body when he felt Thomas' mouth come up next to his ear, lovingly whispering words to him.

 

"I won't. I'll be by your side. And you'll be by mine, right?" At his nod, Thomas continued.

 

"We're in this together, Newt. We'll get out of here alive. And together. I promise. And I'll keep you safe."

 

Newt didn't say anything, choosing to just wrap his arms even tighter around Thomas, burying his head into the crook of the Thomas' neck. He let his eyes fall shut.

 

And just like that, he could feel his heart slowly fixing itself back together. One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's the end of this fic! Hope you all enjoyed this. If you'd like to see more Newtmas fics, just give me a request on what to write and I'll try my best! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> SHOULD I KEEP WRITING OTHER ONE SHOTS OF THIS PAIRING? AND WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE? SEXY TIMES OR ZEE FLUFF? XOXO


End file.
